Love at Gothem Academy
by Bend it like Katara
Summary: What happens when Zatanna transfers to Gotham Academy?Will love bloom? Dick and Zatanna's adventures along with their friends Artemis and Barbara .
1. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday evening at the cave. Kaldur was outside swimming laps. Robin was sitting at the table doing homework. Artemis and Wally had gotten into an argument over the TV remote. Artemis had just finished calling Wally an overly cocky idiot who wouldn't know intelligent if it hit him in the head. Wallywas about to respond when Robin stood up and said

"Will you two **please **be quiet! Some of us are trying to do homework!" By the time he was finished, he was yelling.

"What's your problem Robin?" Artemis sneered

"Obviously he's tired of you being such a b*tch!" Wally yelled

"WHAT! I'm gonna.…"

"Both of you be QUIET!" Robin shouted.

"Whatever. I need to go practice shooting" Said Artemis

Wally walked over to the fridge, grabbed a hand of food, and sat down on the couch in front of the television.

Zatanna had heard the yelling from her room. She was used to Wally and Artemis fighting, but she had never heard Robin yell before. She jumped up from her bed and walked into the living room.

"stupid ruhf no sense hhr" Robin muttered

Zatanna quietly walked behind him.

"What makes no sense" she said

Robin jumped up.

"Oh, hey Zee" he said barley smiling.

Zatanna snatched his paper and read out loud,

"Question#1- What does the black mane on the white horse symbolize? Is this your English Homework?"

"Ya" he responded, "We're reading the book _Beowulf_" he said emphasizing the word Beowulf.

"So what's the book about?"

"Good and evil and that sort of crap"

"So obviously the black mane must symbolize the evil inside us even if we are supposedly good. That even the kindest people still have evil within them" said Zatanna

"Thanks!" robin exclaimed "How did you know that with our reading the book?"

"It was obvious" She said bluntly

"So Zatanna," robin said writing down the answer ,"What's your G.P.A?"

"4.0 Why?" she said

"Just wondering" Robin said with a sly grin across his face.

**So that's the story. Btw, I asked the author of the asterous adventures at Gotham Academy if I could do a story like this but change it up. She said yes, but she thinks she is gonna abandon the story. I remember Beowulf so clearly even though I read it back in 6th grade and I'm in 10th grade. PLEASE REVIEW! I want atleast 5 reviews. Thanks sooo much.**


	2. Chapter 3

Robin, who was dressed in his civics, snuck through the front of  
Zatanna' school. He walked into the hallway found what he was looking for. There was stacks of papers in folders pinned to the walls. Robin summoned his ninja-like moves to creep passed the two ladies talking and grab a paper under the name 'Admission to Gotham Academy'. If the bell rang, he would be caught as a trespasser since he would be the only one not wearing a school uniform.

"Zatanna's gonna hate me" he thought to himself just as he was leaving. His thoughts were disturbed by the ring of the dismissal bell. Robin dashed out the door before anyone saw him. He turned around and looked through the glass door to see if anyone spotted him when he saw Zatanna walking towards the papers. He retreated to a nearby tree and climbed high enough to where he could still see Zatanna though the highest windows of the school. She was walking with a group of friends. A shorter one with blonde hair, one with curly dark blonde hair and glasses, one with a long, brownish blode pony tail, and one with braces and slightly passed shoulder length light hair. Zatanna looked up at the papers pinned up. Zatanna said something to her friends. They replied and left. She picked up the paper titled 'Gotham Academy Admission' and looked at it for a while.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on" Robin whispered to himself in the tree. Zatanna set the paper down and continued to the door. Robin sighed a little too loudly. He looked down to see two boys in school uniforms looking up at him, their mouths open.

"What? You've never climbed a tree before?" He called down to them.

They ignored him and slowly inched away. Zatanna walked outside and began her walk home. Robin looked at her, then at the paper and let out his signature Robin laugh.

"This is gonna be soo asterous." He said. He jumped out of the tree and disappeared. Zatanna turned around because she heard a laugh.

"Sounds familiar," she though to herself "Almost like Robin."

**Okay so that's the chappie! Thanks for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Review make me sooo happy and wanna write more. Good bye for now my friends! **


	3. Chapter 4

_Recognize Robin B01 _

Robin entered the cave and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Robin!" Megan said while putting the tray of uncooked cookies in the oven, "You're here early."

"Well, I didn't go to school because I was sick," he said plainly "Say, you gotta pen I can borrow?"

"Ya ,sure!"she exclaimed flying off and returning with a black pen. Robin pulled a chair out at the table and sat down .

"What is that?" said Megan looking over his shoulder to the paper.

"Its homework."

"I thought you were sick?" she questioned. Robin mentally cursed.

"Um.. My friend brought it to me after school. It's just a worksheet for English"

"What's it about?" Megan inquired

'_Why does she have to ask sooo many questions? I wonder how Superboy puts up with this. I mean, he is the one who has some kind of angry melt down over every little thing._' "Its symbolism with uhh metaphors and um.. parallel structure when ummm conjugating prepositions " he finished '_Uhh, she'll never buy it!'_

"Well okie-dokie! Have fun!" she said flying off to her room.

Robin smirked _'I knew I was a good liar'_ he though. satisfied with himself. He returned his focus to the paper.

2. Gender  _

3 Age_

4. Previous school _

5. Legal guardian-_

6. Siblings _

7. GPA_

8. Extracurricular activities _

9. Elective_

would you like to attend Gotham Academy?

'_That's all? I'd think the best school in all of Gotham would have a better application.'_ He thought.

Name Zatanna Zatara

Gender Female

Age 13

Previous School James's Highschool

Legal guardian Giovanni Zatara. After the Dr. Fate incident, Bruce Wayne aka Batman had offered to become her legal guardian and have her move into the manor. Zatanna refused and insisted Zatara remain her legal guardian.

Siblings_Robin remembered an older boy who Zatanna claimed to be her brother after Zatara became Dr. Fate. _'What was his name? Zatt? Zeak? Zack? Close enough_.'

Siblings Zack Zatara, age 19

GPA 4.0

Extracurricular activities _ '_Does being part of the team count?'_

He filled out Taekwondo.

Elective_ Robin though back to her at school earlier. He faintly remembered her carrying an instrument case. Orchestra.

Why could you like to attend Gotham academy?

'_What would Zatanna write?_'

I would very much like to attend this prestigious Academy because I feel it would be an incredibly educational opportunity and quite an asterous experience. _

Robin nodded, satisfied with his evil work. Suddenly, a computer voice disturbed his thoughts. _Recognize Zatanna B07_. Zatanna walked though the zeta beams and waved at Robin. She dropped her backpack and ran over to him

"What's up birdboy!" she said smiling

"What did I say about the bird jokes." Robin replied grinning with slight amusement in his voice.

Zatanna jumped up and sat on the table next to him.

"What's that?' she said gesturing to the paper. Megan flew pasted them

"It's a paper on symbolism with metaphors and parallel structure when conjugating adverbs!" she bubbled.

"Okay. Thanks Megan!" said Zatanna

Once Megan was out of earshot, Zatanna turned to Robin.

"Now really what is that" She said

"It's a secret." Robin whispered, "But I'm sure you'll find out soon."

Zatanna fell off the table when she suddenly reached for the paper. Robin reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. There was a long silence, and they both blushed. Zatanna broke the silence with another attempt at the paper. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He smashed it against the floor and disappeared. Zatanna swatted at the smoke. All she could hear was Robin's laugh as he ran.


	4. Chapter 5

After stopping at the post office and mailing in 'Zatannas' application, Robin bolted home. He was supposed to be home sick. Once he reached the manor, be scaled the tree beside his room. Carefully, or chalantly, he climbed onto the branch that got him close enough to his window. He opened the window and jumped into his room. Quietly, he changed into his pajamas and lied down on his bed. He grabbed "Beowulf", his class novel and began to read. It wasn't his fault he was a few chapters behind. I mean, he protected all of Gotham for god sake and tomorrow was the final. About 10 minutes later, he heard the door know squeak. Immediately, he closed his book and shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. Alfred walked in and sat on Robin, or now Dick's bed. He placed his Dick's forehead. Slowly, the butler stood up and left the room. As soon as Dick heard the door click behind him, he opened his eyes and smirked. He decided to take a nap. All those nights on patrol plus homework didn't leave very much time for sleep. About an hour later, he woke up to the sound of his phone. It was a txt from Zatanna.

_Zee: Guess who just spend nearly an hour trying to remove smoke stains from her school uniform. Let me give u a hint. Me!_

_Robin:hey no fair, you didn't even let me guess. Try using a spell_

_Zee:OMG! Thanks I didn't think of that._

_Robin: Was that sarcasm?_

_Zee: **do I need to hold up a sarcasm sign?(*) see author's note at the end**_

_Robin: that would help_

_Zee: okay, I made one_

_Robin: was that sarcasm? _

_Zee: Nooooo_

_Robin: That's sarcasm _

_Zee: So anyways, why can't you tell me what the paper was?_

_Robin: spoiler_

_Zee:BUT WE R BEST FRIENDS_

_Robin: that's why I can't give you any spoilers. You'll find out soon enough_

_Zee: I hate you_

_Robin: I know u love me_

_Zee: ya, I love ya. SARCASM SIGN_

_Robin: was that sarcasms_

_Zee; gtg. C u tomorrow Rob_

_Robin: Or in the words of Klarion 'see you later armadillos, unless I see you first!' + creepy laugh'_

_DO DO DO DO DO DO_IM A BREAKLINE!_DO DO DO DO

The next day, Zatanna was headed to her next class when she was called to the office. Confused, she turned around and headed for the office.

"Zatanna" said the principal with a smile on her face "We have great news you. Please follow me." Zatanna mindlessly followed her into office. She sat down at one of the chairs.

"Zatanna, I'm proud to say you have been accepted into Gotham Academy!"

Zatanna felt stupid for staring at her so blankly.

"I didn't fill out a…" she was cut off as the principal pushed the 'so called' application to her. She stared at it. She didn't fill out an application. As she read through 'her' responses, she spotted the word 'asterous'. Suddenly, she knew who was behind this. Zatanna forced a smile to her face although her mind was occupied with what she would do to Robin as the cave.

"Really! Good I was sooo nervous. So when do I start"

"This Monday!" Zatanna stood up. The principal shook her hand. "You will be missed. But good luck" Zatanna smiled. They exchanged good byes and left. Zee headed back to her classes for the last time. After school, she met up with her friends.

"What!?" one of them said. "You can't leave!"

"I have to. I can't just say no"

"Sure you can"

"We'll txt. I promise. Now help me get my stuff from my locker. Once Zatanna had placed everything in her locker into her backpack, she closed it. She exchanged goodbyes with her friends and promised to txt and keep in touch. With that, Zatanna headed home. She walked about a half mile to the nearest zeta beam. She stepped through it. Once in the cave she looked over and saw Robin.

**OKAY! So that's it for now! My friends and I are goin to Disney tomorrow for an music thing! Yaa! Im the front so I better not mess up. High school violin is soo competitive! So who ever can tell me where the reference is from first can tell me what Zatanna does to Robin. So ya PLEASE REVOEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

Robin, who insisted he was feeling better, got up and ran to Zatanna.

"Hey Zatanna. How was school?"

Zatanna smiled sweetly.

"Well, it was going fine until I was told I was accepted into Gotham Academy"

Robin's smile grew larger,

"Really! You did ! That's great! I heard it's an amazing school."

"But the funny thing is that I didn't till out an application" She said. Her smile disappeared, and her kind look turned into more of a glare.

"The school probably accepted you because of your school records." Robin retorted

"Also, who ever wrote my "Resume" used the word 'aster'" she said accusingly

Robin playfully punched her arm.

"I told you aster is a word" he said

Zatanna punched him in the arm with all her force.

"I know you filled it out" she said

Robin sighed and looked genuinely upset. He reached out and touched her arm.

"Zatanna, I though you would like it. I.."

Zatanna put her hand in front of her and said,

"ekam mih elbanu ot keeps"

"Myslel jsem, že byste to líbí" Robin continued, "Čekejte co je děje!

Zatanna turned around and headed to her room. Robin caught up to her

"Je mi to opravdu líto!" Zatanna closed the door of her room.

She sat down and took out her home work. 'What's the point? I'm never going back there again' she turned in her laptop and googled 'Gotham Academy' instantly, hundreds of images came up. The school was pained beige and was very large. Zatanna wondered how she would get to all her classes on time. Would she have to sprint to all the classes? That brought up another issue. She didn't know her class schedule yet! The school probably would have mailed it to her old address. She could go to her old home and see for herself, but it brought up memories of her father. The good times when he was alive, and the memories of his sacrifice to Dr. Fate. She decided to email her school advisor later. That led to Robin. She didn't know whether to thank him, or to be angry. She decided she was mad. After all, he didn't even ask her permission. She would have to make new friend in a school full of snobs. But, he did do it because he though it would make her happy. His intentions were good…She continued to look through the images. She found a picture of a rather attractive boy about her age. He had black hair and large, blue eyes. He wore a Gotham Academy uniform with a cocky smile. In his hand was a large trophy that read 'Mathletes'. She scrolled down and read the caption.

'Richard aka Dick Grayson, billionaire Bruce Wayne's very own ward, has placed first in Gotham Mathlete Competition representing Gotham Academy.' This just made Zatanna more angry. She would have to be stuck with a bunch of self-centered, rich jerks. She decided she was more than angry. She was furious with the boy wonder.

DO DO DO DO DO _BREAK LINE _DO DO DO DO DO

_Meanwhile with Robin._

"What's up Rob." Yelled Wally

"Zatanna dal kouzlo na mě, takže nemohu mluvit. ona je naštvaná, že jsem vyplnil žádost do Gotham akademie pro her.i víte, že nemůžete pochopit, ale já budu pořád mluvit bacause vzhled na vaší tváři v popukání" Robin said

"Hey guys.." Wally yelled to the team "I think Robin's broken"

Superboy walked in .

"I though people can't be broken" he said

Megan followed him quickly.

"What's wrong with Robin?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

Lastly, Artemis walked in.

"He looks fine to me" she shrugged

Robin smiled

"Vždycky jsem se podívat v pořádku"

Everyone's eyes widened .

"Zatanna" Megan called "Think we need you" No reply

"Robin, what happened?" asked Artemis

"Arty, I don't think him talking is gonna do much" said Wally

Artemis glared at him

"First of all, Kid Idiot, NEVER CALL ME ARTY! Second, maybe we can make out some of the words cuz not every one is stupid as you."

"Well i… um…."

"Tell me when you come up with a good comeback. Now Robin, what happened?"

"dobře, jsem poslal v žádosti o Zatanna na Gothaci akademie. dostala vztek, protože jsem se neptal svůj souhlas. takže dát kouzlo na mě"

"I got 'Zatanna'" said Wally. Wally laughed "I think he tried to hit on her!'

Super boy stood up and yelled

"You tried to hit her!"

Megan put her arm around him.

"I think that means to flirt'

Super boy mumbled something and sat down.

. "Rob, you have so much to learn about ladies" said Wally

"ohh prosím, mám více hru, pak byste"

"So he probably did something to Zatanna. I guess he'll have to wait till she forgives him." said Artemis "By the way, you know nothing about flirting, Wally."

This led to an argument between the two. Megan Super boy went back to 'Fixing the bike'. When everyone was gone, Robin headed to Zatanna's room. He knocked on the door.

"Zatanna! Zatanna ,Můžete prosím odpusť mi? já vím, že nechápu, co říkám, ale já doufám, že víš im líto."

Zatanna ignored him and went back to her spell book. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something being slipped under her door. She sighed and picked it up. It was her school schedule. On the back was a message from Robin.

_ 'Zatanna, I really sorry I did what I did. I should have let you decide for yourself. I just though you needed a push in the right direction. I swung over to your old house and got this for you. I didn't want any painful memories to come back. I hope we can still be friends.-Robin'_

Zatanna smiled at the sweet letter. Maybe he really though he was going the right thing. Gotham Academy was the best school in all of Gotham. She decided to forgive him. She opened the door to see Robin starting to walk away with his head down.

"tel mih keeps niaga" she said

Robin turned around to see Zatanna. He walked up to her

"I'm sorry,i.."

"I know" said Zatanna. They hugged. Robin winced slightly at his still sore arm from Zatanna's hit. Right as they began to separate, Zatanna stomped on Robin's foot.

"I totally deserved that"

"Ya you did, boy blunder, now come in and let me see what I can do about that arm."

**Okay so that's the chapter. And I special shout out to the contest winner Poseidon'sdaughter3 who gave me the idea for Robin's predicament. So here are the translations**

**I thought you would like it**

**wait, what's going on?**

**I'm really sorry**

**Zatanna****put a spell on****me,****so I can not****speak.****she****is upset that****I filled out****an application****to Gotham****Academy for****her.i****know you can not****understand****, but I'll ****keep talking****bacause****the look****on your face****in****hilarious**

**I always look fine**

**"Well,****I sent****in a request for****Zatanna****at****Gotham****Academy.****got****angry because****I****did not ask****my****permission.****so put****a spell on****me "**

**ohh please, I got more game then you**

**Can you please****forgive me****? ****I know that****I do not understand****what I say,****but I****hope you know****im****sorry. "**

**Please review. Can I get atleast I reviews? Please please please please? See you later armadillos, unless I see you -Klarion the Witchboy**


	6. Chapter 7

She led him into he room. Gently, she rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large bruise.

"I did not know I was that strong." noted Zatanna

She put her hand over the wound and said,

"laeh eht dnuow"

The bruise disappeared. Robin looked down at his arm with astonishment

"Wow Zatanna! That was amazing.

"So about the resume…" started Zatanna.

"Oh ya.", said Robin, "I just thought you would do well. And I was being a little selfish"

"How" she asked

"So why didn't you want to go to Gotham Academy?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well… I don't know. I guess I didn't want to leave my friends. I'm not good at making new friends." she said

"Really? You're nice. Very crazy. But nice."

"I'm not crazy." She said

Robin snorted. He rolled his sleeve back over his arm. He stared at the floor. He tried to decide weather or not reveal his identity. I mean, she wasn't gonna tell anyone. And he wanted to hang out with her at school. If he did as Dick, she might fall in love with Dick, not Robin. Well they were the same person, but…

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Zatanna

No reply.

"Don't make me hit you again, idiot."

He looked up at her.

"Do you know who Richard Grayson is?"

"Ya," she replied, "Isn't he that spoiled kid at Gotham academy."

"Well, I don't think I'm that spoiled." Said Robin

He tore off his glasses and placed it in her hands. She looked at him, bewildered.

"So, you're Dick Grayson?"

"Yep."

"Anything else I should know? Is Wally secretly Justin Bieber? Or Megan is Tyra Banks? Or is Kaldur Obama?

Robin smiled

"So no, no, and I'm pretty sure Kaldur is Obama."

"Lovely. So I'm going to be going to school with you?"

"Yes. You are welcome. Also if you could not tell anyone that would be great." She said.

"I promise. I esimorp."

"Thanks. Because if big bad bats found out I told you…"

"He would clip your feathers off" Zatanna interrupted, "Okay, that was a really bad bird joke."

"Okay I an kinda see the difficulty with making friends" said Robin

"Hey!" she said

Zatanna reached out and brushed Robin's bangs back.

"I can totally see the Dick Grayson."

"How so?" he said

"Well, you are both are short."

"I'm taller than you!" interjected Robin

"I didn't say I was tall. I just said the both of you were short." Said Zatanna. She dropped her hand

"Do we share any classes?" she asked

He looked over her schedule.

"Ya, english, math, science, PE, and orchestra."

"Great, I get to share almost all my classes with you."

"Was that sarcasm?"

Zatanna reached over to her desk and grabbed a paper. She held it out. In dark letters was the word sarcasm.

"You made that?"

"Duh. I mean, the Big Bang Theory is awesome! I also have a bazinga shirt. Sheldon is like a sexy pray mantis."

Robin collapsed on her bed laughing.

"Shut up! Like you don't think Amy Farah Fowler is one hot neuron biologist"

"I don't!" he said, still laughing

"Mm-hh"

Zatanna stretched over and put the sarcasm paper back on her desk. Robin saw this opportunity and pushed her off the bed. Zatanna, who was on the floor grabbed her pillow and flung it at Robin. She stood up sat on the bed.

"I don't like you." She said plainly

Robin snorted,

"Oh please. Everybody loves me. Especially the ladies."

Zatanna handed him the sarcasm sign.

"I think you need this. One more thing" she said, "So does that mean I can call you Dick?"

Robin groaned and covered his head with the pillow. Zatanna snatched the pillow back.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I didn't choose that name."

"Of course, Dick."

Robin sat up,

"What about you?" Should I call you Zee?"

"That's a letter, not a nickname."

"No, Z-e-e."

Zatanna laughed

"I don't even have the letter e in my name."

"Of course, Zee."

"So, anything I should know about school?"

"We are now going to start the book Tom Sawer in English ." Said Robin " The music teacher is a bitch."

"And you're not?" she said smirking

"I'm going to ignore that, so anyways, the English teacher is bit weird."

"And you're not?"

Robin covered her mouth with his hand despite her protests.

"And the math teacher is very boring. Do you know how you got into such advanced classes?" He asked. He let the hand covering her mouth 'nonchalantly' fall over her hand.

"Well, I was always in advanced classes. Again, I could not make many friends in elementary school, so I always turned to school."

"Loner." He said. She glared at him. Robin held up the sarcasm sign. "Jk. Kind of." He said, "How many friends did you have?"

"I had many ones of friends." she said matter-of-factly

"4?"

"Less"

"3?"

"Maybe."

Robin smiled

"You only had three friends?" he said

"In my defense, everyone already had a group, and they were all stupid jerks!"

Robin put his hand on her shoulder and smiled

"If they didn't like you, then they probably were stupid jerks."

Zatanna blushed

"Thanks" she said.

Robin stood up. Zatanna pulled on his jacket sleeve

"No! Don't leave. I'm bored."

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go"

"Where?" asked Zatanna

"You, me, and Artemis are going shopping."

"You sure you don't like guys…"

**Okay so thanks for reading! Also, forever-heroes, the author of Flashette, go check that out, and I are going to be publishing young justice song parodies later. I will give you more info later. So, Robin did reveal his identity. Sorry, but I think the their time at school will be better if she knows it is him. Also, when shopping, they just might run into a certain red head if you want to guess who that is. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me so happy. I love reading each one of them and knowing people actually like the story that I take time to write. So review, please. THANKS! Have a great Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7 part 22

"I told you never call me Arte!" Artemis said walking in. she quickly regarded Robin and Zatanna still holding hands

"You two a couple?" she asked

They dropped their hands

"No" Zatanna replied

"So what do you two need me for?"  
"Well, I found out that Zatanna was accepted into Gotham Academy, so we are going to the mall because she needs a school uniform." Said Robin

"Wait! Did you say Gotham Academy? That's where I go!" said Artemis ecstatically

"Really? That's great. Are the students nice or stuck up?"

"They are okay. But this one kid Dick Grayson is sooo annoying."

Zatanna smiled.

"Well, I saw a picture of him on the internet. He certainly looks annoying"

"How can you look annoying?" said Robin

"Um.. by looking the way Dick did in the picture." She replied

"And how was he looking, Zee?" he said

"He was looking annoying!"

Artemis laughed.

"You two are soo weird."

"And Zee, Artemis figured out my identity." Said Robin

Suddenly, he gave her an accusing look.

"What were you doing googleing Dick Grayson?"

Artemis also faced Zatanna.

"Ya. That's a good point."

"I was looking up pictures of Gotham Academy and found that picture."

Robin snorted,

"Of course, Zatanna. I bet you think he is hot."

Zatanna glared at Robin.

"Actually, I think he is too shorts."

"I think he might be taller than you." Said Robin

Artemis pulled out her phone. She checked the time.

"Guys, its 5. We should probably get going." She said.

"Hold on" said Zatanna, "I'm going to change."

"Can't you use magic?" Robin whined.

"No", said Zatanna "I can't use magic to change into street clothes."

She darted back in her room. Suddenly she stuck her head back out.

"Or to remove stains!" she yelled

"Did I miss something about stains?" said Artemis

"It's a long, painful story." Said Robin

A few minutes later, Zatanna immerged. She wore red shirt which read (1) Super smize tucked into a pair of skinny capris. She also wore a long necklace with a golden pendant and brought along a small pink purse. She put her hair in a 'Katniss' braid. Robin started to laugh.

"Super smize? What the heck?! Really Zee."

Zatann looked down at her shirt

"You know Super Smize. Like Tyra on antm."

"Is antm a code for something?" said Robin

"America's Next Top Model. Don't you guys watch that show?"

"Nope." Said Artemis

"Zee, I can't believe you watch that!" Robin said

"You guys have to come over to the cave next Friday at 8."  
"To watch girls try to model? I don't think so" said Artemis

"You are going" said Zatanna firmly, "Robin is going."

Robin turned to Zatanna

"Who said I'm going? He said

"I did. Didn't you just hear me?"

Robin sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, Dick you don't."

Artemis laughed

"What does smize even mean?"

"Smile with your eyes."

Artemis and Robin looked at each other and laughed.

Zatanna groaned. She grabbed both of them by the arm and pulled them towards the zeta beam. They walked through it and moments later arrived across the street from the mall. They walked over to the cross walk. There was woman with an Ipod listening to music and a man patiently waiting with a dog. The dog was small and had a soft gray coat. Robin and Artemis were telling Zatanna about Gotham Academy when she spotted the dog. Zatanna walked over to man and asked to pet it. She kneeled down and started to pet the dog. Robin followed her.

"Zee, what are you doing" he asked

"I'm having a picnic in a volcano with Voldemort. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hey! I thought we were friends! you didn't invite me to the picnic. I wanted Voldie's autograph."

Zatanna turned her attention over to the dog.

"That's a good boy." She said gently

"Why are you petting a strange dog?"

Zatanna continued to pet the dog.

"You're not strange are you" she said to the dog, "he is just an idiot."

"He looks pretty strange." He said

"Are you kidding! He is adorable!"

Robin crossed his arms.

"Oh please. I have seen fish more adorable then the dog."

Zatanna scratched behind the dog's ears

"Don't listen to him. He is just jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"and in denial."

The light turned to the walking helped Zatanna stand up. Artemis walked over to them.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Robin got jealous over a dog."

"I was not jealous."

Zatanna grinned

"Whatever Rob."

They entered the mall.

"So where did you get you're school uniform, Artemis?

"From (2) Abercrombie and Finch." She replied.

"Okay. I have $136.34"

"How do you have money?" said Robin

"Guess correctly and I'll give you $5 each" Said Zatanna playfully

Robin and Artemis walked over to the corner and talked. They walked back with huge smiles on their faces.

"Magic shows." Said Artemis confidently

"No. Pet sitting."

"Red Tornado lets you do that?" said Robin

"Ya. He is cool with it. And wolf gets a play mate."

They walked towards the store.

"Robin, are you going in?" Asked Artemis

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's a girl store." Said Zatanna

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." said Robin

"And what if I say no?" asked Zatanna.

Robin linked arms with Zatanna and smirked

"And I say yes, honey."

Zatanna sighed but smiled

"What about me?" said Artemis

"If anyone asked, your boyfriend is a hot red head."

Artemis considered this.

"Well, I do like red heads. Wait a minute…"

Robin and Zatanna laughed.

"Jerks. She said walking in

Rob and Zee followed her and passed the picture of a man with out a shirt on.

"I am way better looking than him." said Robin quietly

"What ever you say, Honey" said Zatanna

**So this is part one of two. I actually wrote the whole thing and was about to post it. I didn't because it would have been wayyy to long. This chapter is okay, but I think you guys will like the next part more. It includes the surprise visit from a red head. I will post the other part really soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. When I post part 2 depends on the amount of reviews I get. I aim for 7-8 or 9 (if possible) but I want at least 5. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS PART 2! If YOU DID NOT READ PART 1, GO TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**

They loud music and flickering lights nearly made it impossible to see.

"ekam eht yticirtcele og tuo." Whispered Zatanna

Suddenly, the lights and music stopped. A lady tried to turn it back on. When it didn't work, she made an announcement that by chance, the electricity had been gone only in that story.

"Zee?"

"Ya ,Robin."

"That was you wasn't it." He said grinning

Zatanna put hand on her chest and pretended to look hurt.

"Robin, I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that. I think we need to see other people."

Zatanna pulled her arm out from the link.

"No" said Robin. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Can you forgive me?" He said jokingly

Zatanna sighed.

"Fine. I suppose."

Robin wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"You are the best fake girlfriend ever."

"I know."

They found Artemis over by the preppy uniform area. Zatanna grabbed one of the plain gray skirts and white button tops. Then check the size.

"I'm going to try this on." She said.

She walked to the fitting room. She immerged a few minutes later.

"What do you think?" she asked Artemis and Robin, "Is it to short?"

"No" said Artemis, "you look great."

"Ya.," Robin agreed., "I'm glad I forged your resume."

"What?!" exclaimed Artemis, "that's illegal."

"I know." said Robin plainly.

Zatanna changed back into her normal clothes.

"What do girls wear when it's cold?" asked Zatanna

"Long sleeve shirts and skirts." Replied Artemis

"Really? Why can't we wear pants?"

"I don't know." She said.

She turned to Robin

"Why can't we?" she asked.

"How would I know?" he asked

"Because your dad is Bruce Wayne." Said Artemis

"Is the school sexist?" asked Zatanna

"I think" said Artemis

Robin misheard

"Did you just ask if the school is sexy? Because I don't really think Mr. Mclan yelling is really a turn on " he said

"I know why Zatanna calls you an idiot know." Said Artemis

"I said SEXIST." Said Zatanna

"M-hh" said Robin

Zatanna looked at the racks of school uniforms. She grabbed a long sleeve shirt and headed for the fitting room.

"How about this guys?" she said. The shirt was way too big

"Zee, you look like a giant marsh mellow." Said Robin, poking her in the stomach."

Zatanna pushed his hand back

"Artemis?"

"Sorry Zatanna, I gotta go with Robin on this one." She handed her a smaller size.

"How many of each should I get?"

Artemis said, "5 skirts, 5 short sleeve shirts, and 5 long sleeve."

"5 long sleeve?" said Zatanna

"Ya, it can get really cold in Gotham." Said Robin putting his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm still your fake boyfriend. Or else people will think I'm here because I like shopping." Said Robin

"Sure honey." Said Zatanna

Robin spotted a girl with red hair and pointed her out to Zatanna

"Who is she?" asked Zatanna

"A friend from school. If she comes over here, be sure to call me Dick."

"You're asking me to call you Dick?" said Zatanna smirking

"Yes. Hold on…"

"Dick?" a girl voice called from behind

"Oh hey Barbara." Said Dick

"Who is she?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Zatanna. Dick felt Zatanna tense up.

"She's my friend." Said Dick

"Really? ," said Barbara, "because friends don't really walk around like that" she said eyeing Dick's arm around Zatanna

"Well, I do." Said Zatanna. She pulled herself closer to Dick's chest, causing Barbara to glare harder.

"I have to go." She said, "See you at school, Dick" she said sweetly, but with a trace of venom.

"Well, she was interesting." Said Zatanna

"She is okay, if you get to know her. But she can be a bit jealous."

"Ya. She can be a bitch" said Artemis from behind

"Of what" asked Zatanna even though she knew the answer.

"You." He said, "I told you, all the ladies love me." He said smiling.

Zatanna paid and was about to leave the store.

"Dick, I think we need to fake break up." Said Zatanna

"Let's still be friends." he said

"Okay."

After browsing the mall, they decided to head back home. They walked out of the door of the mall. They temperature had greatly dropped. Robin had a leather jacket and a hoodie. Artemis had brought a jacket. Zatanna, who did not think it would be cold, was freezing.

"It was soo hot this morning. What the heck happened!" she exclaimed

"That's Gotham for you." Said Artemis.

Robin sighed. He took off his leather jacket and put is around Zatanna.

"Thanks" she said

"No prob." He said, "That's what friends do." He said

"Awww. That's so sweet." Said Artemis

"Be quiet, Arte." Said Zatanna, "Robin may be lacking in a lot of categories like looks, intelligence, and strength, but at least he is nice." Said Zatanna

Robin flipped the hood of the leather jacket over Zatanna's eyes.

They Zeta ed back to the cave. Zatanna gave back the jacket and said good bye to her friends. The next time she would see them would be at school.

**Okay! So there you go. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love how many i got in chapter 5! thanks soo much. please tell me if you hve any ideas for their day at school and i will include it in the story! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zatanna woke up at 7:00 Am. Megan and Conner had already left for school since happy harbor high school started an hour before Gotham academy. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She washed the bowl and put it away. After brushing her teeth and doing her hair, she put on her school uniform. She grabbed her backpack and viola case and walked through the Zeta beam. Moments later, she arrived about .5 miles away from the school. She agreed to meet Dick there at 7:40. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time. 7:42. 'He should be here.' She though. Suddenly, her vision went dark as someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Said a familiar voice

"Um… is it uncle Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender?"

"No"

"Is it Dumbledore?"

"No"

Zatanna thought for a moment.

"it's Mitt Romney isn't it."

"You really suck at this game" said Dick, revealing himself

Zatanna started to laugh

"What? asked robin

"What's wrong with your hair?" she asked

"You're just jelly because my hair is posh." He said

"Ya. Soooo Jelly." Said Zatanna sarcastically

They began the walk to school.

"What instrument do you play?" asked Robin, gently kicking her instrument case.

"Hey! You're going to break it" exclaimed Zatanna

She picked up the instrument by the base and wacked it at Dick.

"And that's not going to break it?" he said

They crossed the street and entered through the school.

"You nervous?" he said noting the panicked expression on her face.

"A little." She said, "Who are some of your friends?"

"Barbara" he said immediately

"Oh. She is very… I don't like her." Said Zatanna

"Come on Zee! Please try to be friends with her" said Dick

"No." said Zatanna

"PLEASE!" said Dick.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Zee" he said

"But…"

"Uhh.. What?"

"You have to whistle Katniss' 4 note tune. Then you have to go up to a stranger and said sarcastically, 'Thanks for responding! I hope Cato kills you.' "

Dick sighed.

"Fine."

Dick walked in the middle of a crowd of people.

"Do do do do" he whistled. Some people gave him strange looks. He walked up to a boy in the middle of a conversation with a girl. He stared at him straight in the eyes and said blankly,

"Thanks for responding. I hope Cato kills you."

Dick stormed off to Zatanna who was doubled over, laughing.

"You happy?" he said

Zatanna continued to laugh.

"You know what this means." He said, "You have to try to be nice to Barbara."

Zatanna groaned.

"She's not nice to me!" Zee complained

Dick poked her in the side, causing her to flinch.

"You promised." He whined

"Fine."

They reached to indoor rooms with the lockers. Once Dick helped Zatanna find her locker, he said

"I'll be right back." He sprinted off in the other direction

Zatanna bent down to her locker. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Artemis.

"Hello." Said Artemis

"Hey." Said Zatanna

"So Dick hasn't killed you of annoyingness yet."' Said Artemis

"No. But I had to promise him to try to be nice to bitchy Barbara"

"I like that name. Bitchy Barbara. Nice ring. So why would you promise that anyways?" asked Artemis

"Cuz I said I would if he did Katniss' 4 note tune from the Hunger Games then go up to someone and say 'Thanks for responding. I hope Cato kills you.'"

"Funny. You could have asked me to borrow my bow. Would have made it soo much better."

"Darn it!" said Zatanna

Zatanna tried to open her locker to no avail. She tried it 2 more times.

"Artemis, I think the locker hates me."

"Lemme try." Said Artemis, who failed.

Zatanna tried 3 more times. Dick turned around the corner to see Zatanna hitting a locker yelling,

"Stupid locker. Just open! What did I ever do to you!"

Dick squatted down next to her

"Zee, I don't think getting in a fight on the first day of school is gonna be good."

"Arty, tell him how my locker is cursed."

"It's true!" said Artemis

Dick tried to open it. The locker swung open perfectly.

"Ha. If only you 2 had skills like me" He said

"Don't be a dick, Dick." Said Zatanna

Artemis laughed. The three of them stood up as the bell rang.

"Bye guys. See you at lunch." Said Artemis

"Where is our first class?" asked Zatanna

"Right around the corner." Said Dick

Barbara brushed right passed them.

"That was rude." Said Zatanna, "This calls for airbending moves."

Zatanna held her arms out and attempted to air bend.

"That is never gonna work!" said Dick.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Zatanna. She tried again. Just then, 2 girls passed her, giving her strange looks.

"Nice Zee!" said Dick

"Why you 2 looking at me like that." Zatanna said to the girls just out of earshot

"They are gonna be sooo jelly when I learn airbending." Said Zatanna

"Nerd" said Dick.

Zatanna glared at him

"JK. Sort of." Said Dick

They reached the class. They stood outside the door, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"So how is the book  Tom Sawyer? Asked Zatanna

"(1) Dod dern ,its weird" said Dick

"Really, I…." Suddenly, the door swung open and hit Zatanna, knocking her to the ground.

**Dod Dern in Tom Sawyer is similar to a curse.**

**So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it! Btw, do you all like when I use refereces from other shows like america's next top model, the big bang theory, and Avatar the last airbender? I do it to be funny but I can stop is a lot of people are confused. Please reviews and tell me if you liked this chapter. Also tell me if you have any good ideas for English. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

A woman in her late 50s immerged. She had short blonde hair and wore jeans with an ' I heart English' tee shirt. She wore a Teacher Id that read Mrs. Jafol. She spotted Zatanna on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Ya, I'm fine"

"Are you the new student, um Zatanna" the teacher said

"Yes" Said Zatanna.

Dick helped Zatanna up.

"Thanks you, Dick" said the teacher.

Mrs. Jafol told the student to walk in and find a seat.

"Where should we sit?" asked Zatanna

"Over there" said Dick motioning to a few seats near the front in the left side of the class.

Zatanna and Dick sat next to each other. Barbara headed towards Dick. When she spotted Zatanna, she decided to sit next to a group of girls and glare at Zatanna.

"Okay students, take out sheets of paper for out warm ups. Oh and Dick, can you please explain Gilroid the Grammar Dog to Zatanna"

Dick looked at Zatanna

"He is some freaky thing she invented while probably on crack."

Dick pointed out the stuffed animal on the other side of the room.

"That looks like a hippo." Said Zatanna

Dick Gasped

"Did you just insult Gilroid?!" he said

"Okay class, for your warm ups, you must write 2 paragraphs about anything you desire. Let your imagination run wild like the horses I used to ride!" Said the teacher

"Don't make any spelling mistakes or she's throw Gilroid at you!" Dick sharply whispered to Zatanna

"Silence!" Said Mrs. Jafol

Zatanna began to write about aquatic life while the teacher walked around the class. She read bits of each student's papers. She came over to Zatanna. She smiled and nodded at Zatanna's paper. Suddenly she threw the stuffed dog, Gilroid, at Zatanna

"Oh my gosh!" Zatanna said.

The teacher stood behind Zatanna. Zatanna reread her paper and noticed a period was supposed to be a comma. She changed it and looked at Mrs. Jafol for approval.

"Good, child" said the teacher. She patted Zatanna on the head and moved on.

Dick and Zatanna exchanged looks.

"Is she on drugs?" She mouthed to Dick

"Yes" he mouthed back.

"Okay class. I want you to stop where you are at. We will start discussing the book. Everyone get into groups. Oh, and Dick, could you please explain the book so far to Zatanna.

Dick smiled sweetly,

"Of course Mrs. Jafol"

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Dick said,

"It freakin sucks. I don't understand anything"

"Do you hate every book?" said Zatanna smirking

"Yes. So basically, there is a guy named Tom Sawyer, and he likes this chick named Becky even though she's a bitch, then they get married, and they are only 12 years old, then Tom watches a doctor being murdered then….."  
"That sound amazing, I think I'll just read the beginning on my own"

"I memorized the chapter summaries from " said Dick

"So you doesn't even read the book?" said Zee smirking

"Well, excuse me. I was a little too busy saving lives and licking villains"

"Excuse me?" said Zatanna

"Lick means to beat up" said Dick

"I bet you would enjoy licking the Joker." Said Zatanna

"Ya. I would lick him so hard!"

"I bet you would lick him 69 times." Said Zatanna

"Yes! I would…. Wait! I get it" said Dick "For such an innocent looking girl, you have a very dirty mind." He said

Zatanna smirked

"I like would rather say I have a sexy imagination." She said

"Would anyone like to explain the book" asked the teacher. Dick raised his hand. The teacher motioned to him

"Tom continues his adventures both in a romantic and physical aspect. He finds a romantic companionship with the lovely Becky Thacher which is the side plot. The current plot revolves around his inner conflict to weather reveal the truth about the Doctors murder and risk his life, or to 'keep mum' about the situation. He goes around the issue very chalantly.."

"What did you just say?" asked the teacher

"Chalantly"  
Mrs. Jafol sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that is not a real word?" said Barbara

"Well, I think it is a real word," he said quietly

"Barbara, Dick is just being a creative young lad." She said, patting his head

"Ya. I'm a creative lad." He whispered to Zatanna

"I bet you would think of creative ways to lick the Joker."

Dick kicked Zatanna.

"I'm gonna lick you for that." Said Zatanna

The teacher then grabbed Tom Sawyer from her desk and began to read the next chapter of the book. She used plenty of sound affects

" The child began to cry." She read

"Bo ho ho ho" she said .Mrs. Jafol sunk to the ground for emphasis. Zatanna and Dick tried not to laugh.

"And then he stuck him to the ground!" the teacher read. She smacked the book on Zatanna's desk. Zatanna jumped back.

The bell rang. They moved on to their next class which was Spanish. The bell rang and they exited the class. Zatanna and Dick were singing, "(1)We're bring conjugation back. Ya, Take back the ending and put something back, but what you add must add the subject. Ya" Suddenly, Barbara tugged at Dick's sleeve.

"Come on" she said. "Let go sit down over there."

"Okay."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, but followed. Barbara suddenly stopped

"I meant only Dick."

"Well, he's my friend too" said Zatanna with slight annoyance

Barbara took a step towards Zatanna.

"Listen here. Dick was MY friend first. If you think you're going to.."

"What's your problem!" exclaimed Zatanna, "I tried to be nice, but apparently that's not going to work."

"Just shut up and back off from Dick!"

"Barbara! That's enough." Snapped Dick

"But Dick, we always sit together. Just the 2 of us."

Zatanna felt as if she could have ripped Barbara's head off. Bus as much as she hated Bitchy Barbara, she was Dick's friend. And she made a promise to not get in any arguments. She sighed and said

"It's okay Dick. You go ahead with Barbara. I'll catch up with you later."

"But Zee.." Dick said softly

"You heard her." Barbara said with a tone of victory.

Barbara hauled Dick away. He gave her one last look. She was all alone

**So there you go! Thanks for reading. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please Review this chapter! And maybe give me suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks! So the crazy teacher is based off one of my old teachers. She was totally crazed. **

**The song is 'Sexy Back' We listened to the song in Spanish because they made a parody called 'Conjugation Back' It is on youtube**


	11. Chapter 11

Zatanna wandered around the school until she found a quiet area under a tree. She sat down and caught up on the book Tom sawyer while eating. The lunch period passed quickly and soon the bell rang. She slipped the book back into her backpack and hurried off to her next class. The rest of the day passed off without a hitch. She went from class to class and occasionally talked to Dick. He caught up to her after school.

"Hey, Zee." He said, running up behind her as they walked outside

"Oh, hey Dick." She said

"Sorry I couldn't sit with you at lunch. It's just that Barbara and I have always sat together since like 2nd grade and we are…"

Zatanna snapped,

"I get it. You two are very very close. You don't need to keep telling me!" She said

"Well, we're close too." He said softly. He looked down.

Zatanna instantly felt bad for snapping. She reached out and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I keep trying to be friends with her, but to no avail."

Dick smirked ,

"Maybe it's because you use words like 'avail'" he said

"Do you really want to go there?" she asked

Dick said,

"Yes, I do… and before I forget, I got Barbara so let you sit with us." He said

"Oh, joy." Said Zatanna sarcastically

Dick decided to switch topics.

"So are you going to the cave?" he said

"Considering I live there, yes." She said, "You?"

"No, but I'm going tomorrow." He said

"Okay." She said, rather disappointed

The two parted. Dick waited for Alfred to pick him up while Zatanna walked to the nearest zeta tube. Dick watched Zatanna as she walked away. When she was out of sight, he placed his backpack on the ground and sat on it. He was thinking about his 2 close girls. '_Why is Barbara being so protective lately?'_ he wondered. Then, he stumbled upon a thought he almost never allowed himself to consider. '_What if Barbara likes me more than just a friend? I used to have the biggest crush on her. But then Zatanna came along, and I felt something I never ever felt looking at Barbara'_ Dick thought back to the times he spent with Barbara. It all started about a year ago when he started to see her in a different light. He knew he liked her more than a friend. Then, there was that fateful day when Zatara brought Zatanna to the cave. The first time he saw her, his heart stopped beating. He lost his cool and stuttered on almost every word. She was gorgeous. Then, Zatara became trapped as Dr. Fate. He remembered consoling her. He still remembered the feeling of his arms tightly around her body. Ever since then, they had become very close. And also, a new feeling of protectiveness grew on him. Either on missions or just other boys looking at her. Suddenly, the sound of a car parking turned his attention back to the road.

"Master Richard" called Alfred in his British voice

Dick stood up and went into the car. Alfred noticed that Dick was abnormally quiet as he stared out the window.

"Are you quite alright, master Richard?" asked Alfred

"Hm? Oh ya, fine." Said Dick. That was a total lie. He was thinking about Zatanna and Barbara. He decided to push it out of his mind for now.

Soon, they arrived home. Dick got out of the car and pushed through the door of the manor. Alfred followed him.

"Dinner will be ready at 6:30 sharp." Said Alfred promptly.

"Okay, Alfie." Said Dick walking upstairs. Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

Dick took out his homework and began. _'Uuugg why do they give us soooo much. Do teachers think we have no life?"_

There was a buzz of his phone. It read 'Txt from Wally'

Wally- Hey, man . Wanna hang out Friday?"

Dick-Sorry, Zatanna and I are planning to watch America's Next top Model at the cave

Wally- HOT MODEL CHICKS! Count me in!

Dick-fine

Wally-Unless you want to be alone with Zee. ;)

Dick- There is nothing between us, you idiot

Wally- We'll see on Friday

Dick put down his phone and finished his assignments. He heard the Manor front door swing open. He went downstairs to see Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce. How was work?"

"I wish everyone of my colleges would spontaneously get hit by a plane."

"You're Batman, you can make that happen"

Alfred announced dinner and the two males sat down at the dinner table.

"How was school?" asked Bruce

"I was called a 'creative young lad' by my hippie pedophile of a teacher." Said Dick simply

"So the usual." Said Bruce, "How is Zatanna fitting in?"

Suddenly, his ward regretted telling Bruce about Zatanna's transfer. He just didn't want to talk about Zatanna to Bruce.

"Well, you know she is fitting in well." Dick sighed, "And I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to be mad?"

Bruce groaned, "Did you replace the cafeteria's mashed potatoes with shaving cream again?"

Dick chuckled,

"That was great. But no. The truth is, I revealed my identity to Zatanna."

Dick tried to detect some type of emotion on Bruce, who kept straight, poker face.

"Are you mad?" asked Dick

"No, I'm not. I know that actions can sometimes be taken over by emotion

Dick blushed slightly

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Well, don't you like her as a-"

"As a friend." Said Dick. ,"Just a friend."

"Whatever you say, Dick"

When the meal ended, Dick retreated to his room. He turned on his laptop and entered 'Youtube'

'_Anything interesting…'Its Thanksgiving by Nicole Westbrook' have fun with that pedofile, um 200,000,000 views for this song called 'One Thing'! I gotta hear this.'_

He played the song and found it catchy. So catchy, he started to sing along. What h didn't know was that Bruce was behind the door. He was already in his Batman attire and wanted to see if Dick was ready

"Dick, are you ready-"

"_Get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead….._Oh, hey Batsie. How long you been standing there?" Said Dick embarrassed

"Get ready for patrol. You have 5 minutes." He left, "Teenagers with their skinny-jean-wearing boy bands." He muttered

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry about not uploading. From now, I will be uploading more frequently. Please make my day and review, review, review! Thanks a ton! Also, if you have any ideas for school, a mission, or including batgirl please review. thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Beep beep beep_, Dick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned, then lazily got up and into the shower. He got out and put on a clean school uniform, then applied gel to his hair and slicked it back.

He then grabbed his backpack and walked down stairs.

"Good morning, Master Richard." Said Alfred as he placed a platter of scrambled eggs in font of Dick.

"Mornin'" said Dick

Dick ate quickly. When he finished, he placed his plate in the sink and hopped into the car. Alfred drove the 10minute drive to school. He knew better than to attempt to start a conversation with Dick in the morning. He usually goes to bed around 2:00 in the morning due to patrol. Especially last night involved a very brutal battle with Poison Ivy. They soon arrived at the drop of area. Dick thanked Alfred and made his way to his locker. He rubbed the cut on his wrist while mentally cursing at Poison Ivy. He was about to close his locker when his vision went dark.

"Zee?" he asked

No response

"I know it's you," he said smirking

Still no response. Dick grabbed her wrist. Zatanna giggled and let go. Then she saw his wrist and grabbed his arm. She gently rolled up his sleeve.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked

"Poison Ivy, queen of the plants and bitchyness." He responded

"Do you want me to try and heal it?" she asked

Dick looked around. The coast was clear.

"Sure." He said

"I'm not sure if I can though." She said unsurely

"I bet you can." Said Dick reassuringly

Zatanna smiled and said very quietly

"laeh eht tuc no sih mra"

Suddenly, the cut faded away.

"You did it!" exclaimed Dick

"You so owe me." Said Zatanna

"I already have to watch an episode of America's next top Model" said Dick

"Well, I'm so sorry to have to watch models"

Dick brightened up.

"Speaking of models, do they ever do swimsuits?" he asked

"Why?"

"You know why." Said Dick winking

Zatanna put a hand on her hip.

"If they do, I'll be sure to cover your eyes." Said Zatanna

"But, Zee" said Dick whining like a little kid

"You don't need to see 14 girls barely dressed." Said Zatanna

Dick smiled flirtatiously

"Maybe I don't need to see 14 girls on TV, when I can see one beautiful girl right in in front of me." He winked

"You have been hanging around Wally too much." Said Zatanna

"Maybe I should spend less time with Wally, and more time with you." He said walking closer to Zatanna. Zatanna blushed

"Get aw-way you wei-rd-o" she stuttered

Dick laughed at her.

"I made you blush" he said playfully

"Nu-uh" she said

"Whatever" he said letting the subject drop

The bell rang.

"Come on" said Dick

**Lunchtime **

The bell rang. Dick pulled Zatanna to a shaded area under a tree. They sat down and started to eat. Barbara came up and sat down close to Dick.

"Hi Dick" she said sweetly

"Hey Barb. And you know Zatanna" he said pointing to her

Barbara gave her a look of disgust and said,

"Ya, hi. So Dick, can you believe assigned 30 pages reading in the book Tom Sawyer?"

Also Zatanna wanted to get up and leave, she added in.

"I know" she said

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and continued speaking while looking only at Dick. Zatanna watched the 2 go back and forth and laughing. Zatanna attempted a few more times to enter the conversation, but Barbara had a very distinct way of shutting her down. Zatanna was also furious at Dick for completely ignoring her. One time, Zatanna attepted to start a conversation, only to be shot down by arbara

"Don't cut me off!" snapped Zatanna

"I didn't" said Barbara innocently , "Dick?"

"She didn't cut you off, Zatanna." Said Dick

"Yes she did! Stop being manipulated by her!" exclaimed Zatanna

"I'm not! Why can't you just play nice."

"Ya!" said Barbara

"Fine. Whatever." she got up and left.

She walked away from the pair and didn't look back. She sat down at one of the tables in the library and began to read Tom Sawyer. About 5 minutes later Dick walked in and sat next to her

"Nice effort with Barbara! She wasn't cutting you off."

she was so angry at the remark

"If that's she's what you came to talk about, just leave" she said glaring at him

Dick Sighed,

"I just wanted you two to be friends."

"I did try to be friends with that Jerk"

"She's not a jerk" he said

"Yes, she is! She was ignoring me. And so were you!"

"I was not! You refused to talk to her" he exclaimed, "You promised me you would at least try!

"She hates me! What are we competing for? You?! If we are, I want no part of it!" Yelled Zatanna

**Okay, there you go! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you have any ideas for next time. Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers. Also please review! Please? With cherries on top? Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

They both ignored each other for the rest of the day. The final bell rang and they left. Zatanna directly zeta ed to the cave. She directly entered her room and changed into a light purple tank top and white capris . She stayed in her room and finished her homework. Then she helped Megan in the kitchen. The Zeta beam announced Artemis.

"Artemis" called Zatanna

"Ya?"

Zatanna pulled Artemis inside her room.

"So at school, Dick made me sit with the red-headed nutjob."

"What happened?" she asked anxiously

"I would try to talk and Barbara would completely shut me down. Dick and her were talking and laughing the whole time."

"And Dick ignored you?" asked Artemis

"Ya! Then he had the nerve to come up to me and yell at me for being rude to her!"

"Do you want me to beat him up?" asked Artemis as the 2 left the room

"Not yet." Said Zatanna

Then the computer announced the arrival of Robin. Zatanna and Robin quickly made angry eye contact and went different direction. Robin was still mad at Zatanna . She could have done more to be friends, and she called her a nutjob. He did feel bad for ignoring her though. Batman announced a mission briefing. They all gathered in. Zatanna who also felt bad stood next to Robin, who scooted away.

"This is a recon mission. You will be deported into teams. Robin and Superboy, Aqualad , Superboy and Artemis, Kid Flash and Zatanna. You will be searching for suspicious activity in an old abandon building in Santa Monica." Said Batman

They loaded onto the bio ship and arrived in 5 minutes. They bioship landed on the roof of the building. They team exited and dispersed in the building. Zatanna and Kid Flash searched the main office.

"Zatanna, come check this out." Called Kid flash. A large painting hung from the walls. Zatanna and wally took the painting off the walls to reveals a passage. There were white marble stairs leading downwards.

'_**guys, I think you might wanna check this out.' Said Wally telepathically**_

Soon, the rest of the team arrived.

"Should we call in the league?" asked Miss Martian

"No. batman assigned this mission to us." Said Robin

One by one, they descended down the stairs. What they found were very large quantities of cobra venom. They split up into their original teams and covered the parameter of the area

"Ha ha ha ha." Zatanna heard a laugh she knew all too well. Suddenly, Klarion and Bane immerged from the shadows. Klarion pointed his fingers towards one of the large containers of kobra venom. The liquid grew darker.

"Very good, Klarion. with you're magic, we will be able to create a sronger formula. With a sip of this, a typical man with have the strength of Superman."Said Bane

"I know out partner will be very impressed" added Klarion, "I know our little friends hiding are very impressed."

The team sprang into action. Zatanna was going for Klarion.

" etaerc slab fo erif!" she chanted. A ball of fire hurled towards Klarion. He stuck out his hand and blocked it with a mystic shield. Artemis, Wally, and Robin all attacked Bane. Klarion stuck his hand out and Zatanna suddenly fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"So, do you like my newest trick?" said Klarion

Robin looked up from his fight to see Zatanna on her knees clutching her throat. Robin ran over and threw his bird a rangs at Klarion. He put his arm down therefore releasing Zatanna from the spell. Instead, he focused his powers on robin.

"Great, now you're going to annoy me too!" Klarion sent robin flying back to hit he back wall. Robin laid on the floor with his eyes closed. " Zatanna, get him out of here." Commanded Aqualad

Zatanna used a spell to levitate Robin up the stairs. Zatanna lied him down on the floor.

She placed Robin's head in her lap. She pushed the bangs from his eyes. Then, his eyes opened,

"Zee?" he said weakly

"I'm here." she said softly. Zatanna sighed

"I'm sorry for what I said in school." She added

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and for not defending you ." He said smiling.

"Does this mean I don't need to be friends with her anymore?" asked Zatanna

"Ya. I'm starting to feel the aster." Robin stood up.

"You're sure you're okay?" said Zee

"Yep. Let's go!"

**Okay, thanks for reading! Please review . Also be sure to give me some ideas for school or at the cave! Thanks! **


End file.
